


Meant to Be

by pandora_rose_xo



Series: rarehpbingo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Prompt Fic, break ups, rarehpbingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: When Hermione's muggle boyfriend blows up at her with the same argument as always her broken heart pulls her to Harry's door. But he doesn't say anything like she thought he would.ORHarry is getting tired of seeing the girl he loves upset cause her douche of a muggle boyfriend and doesn't want to stand for it anymore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s)
Series: rarehpbingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825618
Kudos: 24
Collections: Prompt Bank Garage Sale, RAREHPBINGO





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HarmonyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo) in the [PromptBankGarageSale](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> In the heat of the moment, while fighting about Hermione’s douche boyfriend, Harry says something that shocks Hermione. “Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want you to be my friend anymore! Did you think about that? I want you to be so much more. Dammit, Hermione,” Harry said, running his hands through his hair. “I love you, no matter how much you piss me off.”
> 
> Prompter: The Muse of Apollo
> 
> It also fills a square on my _rarehpbingo_ card. The prompt was **Harry/Hermione**.

“Maybe we aren’t meant to be. Maybe we should just give in and break up,” Raphael shouted. “I’m tired of this, all the secrets, all the  _ lies _ . I love you, Hermione, but I can’t deal with this.”

Hermione couldn’t listen to this, not again. She could feel the tears prickling. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. So she left. Just in time as her tears began to fall as she slammed the door behind her. 

This seemed to be a regular occurrence, these fights. Hermione hated them, but as he is a muggle there is only so much that she can tell him about her life. She just needed to give him some time and space to cool off, a few days, a week at most, and things will go back to how they were. For now, though, she just wanted to get home and curl up in bed with a good book, Crookshanks and alcohol. Not necessarily in that order, but first, she needed to get home, and quickly. Which meant finding somewhere that she could apparate from, preferably somewhere inside as it was chucking it down outside and she didn’t particularly want to get wet. With a quick glance around her, she spotted a door off of the hallway that she was in, that led to a pretty much-unused stairwell. She headed for it, once the door shut behind her she listened out for any approaching footsteps. Hearing none she quickly apparated out of there. 

* * *

When the all too familiar suffocating sensation was over and Hermione felt solid ground under her feet once again she opened her eyes. She was confused to see a quiet country lane instead of her comfortable flat. She wasn’t sure what had happened but this made her tears flow again. She tried to take stock of where she was when she turned her head and saw an all too familiar cottage she knew  _ exactly _ where she was and she couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up her throat; trust her aching heart to bring her here, to him. As she moved towards the gate she aww a light on. Relief washed over her, at least he was still awake despite the late hour. 

She walked up the short garden path wiping her sleeve over her face in the hopes of hiding her recent tears. Once she was done or thought she was, she knocked on the door, praying that he wouldn't be angry with her, she wasn't sure that she could cope with that right now on top of everything. 

When the door opened she smiled at Harry as his bright green eyes met her brown ones. "I'm sorry that it is so late."

Harry smiled groggily at her, a hand moving to his head to mess up his hair, "it's okay," he looked sleepy, which made her feel bad. "Do you want to come in?" 

"If you don't mind," she nodded.

He stepped back to let her in, keeping a close eye on her. "Is everything alright?" He asked, a concerned look crossing his features.

She shook her head, "no, not really," she got out before the tears began to fall yet again. 

“Please don’t cry,” Harry begged as he closed the door behind her and enveloped her in a hug. “Hermione, talk to me, please?” He continued as he gently led her towards the lounge, to the sofa where he sat down, gently pulling her down with him. 

Having his arms around her helped her feel better but also made her feel worse. She  _ liked _ having them around her and it made her realise that things would be so much easier for her if they were together. She wouldn’t need to hide anything then. As her tears stopped she pushed herself away from him, wiping her face with her sleeve again. “Just had a bad night is all,” she shrugged. Like the fights, this was also a regular occurrence. She always seemed to find herself here soon after them, maybe not this soon normally. But Harry knew about it all, and she knew what he thought of her boyfriend. But he was her first love, she wanted to at least try with him before giving up. She is a link to her pre-Hogwarts life. The only one other than her parents that she still had. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Harry asked, his tone sharper than he meant it to be. “Or could I guess?” He looked at her pointedly. “Did you and Raphael have another argument?”

Hermione couldn’t bring herself to talk yet, her throat still felt weird, so she merely nodded at him. 

“How many does that make this month? Three?” He sat back, shaking his head. “You can’t let this go on Hermione, it isn’t good for you, or him…” he got up and stalked to the cabinet in the corner and poured two glasses of firewhisky out, and came back, handed her one and flopped back down beside her. Making her bounce slightly as he did so. “It’s not fair on me! Damn it, Hermione, I can’t keep pulling you through them and watch you go back to him as if nothing happened. What did he say this time?”

“That.. that he is tired of all the secrets and lies and that maybe we should break up,” Hermione’s voice was small and she couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes as she repeated Raphael’s words. 

“Maybe he's right Hermione. This is breaking you. You can’t even look at me!” Harry’s voice was getting angry now, which was making Hermione cower. She had never heard him angry at her. 

“Harry,” she protested in a high pitched squeak. “You don’t mean that! You’re my friend, you know him, you like him, you should want me to be happy!” That’s all she wanted for her friends, and on the whole, Raphael was good for her, and he made her happy. Harry knew that. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t want you to be my friend anymore!” Harry snapped, taking a large sip of his drink. “Did you think about that?” 

At his outburst Hermione put her drink down and got up to leave, she was not listening to him. Something was going on, she shouldn’t have come here. She cursed her heart for bringing her here instead of going home as she had wanted. 

He grabbed her hand before she could move away and stood up, pulling her to face him. “I want you to be so much more. Dammit Hermione,” he said, raking one hand through his hair, not letting go of her with the other. “I love you, no matter how much you piss me off.” 

Hermione’s jaw dropped and a blush crept along her cheekbones. Was he really saying this? She pinched her leg with her free hand to check this wasn’t a dream. “Don’t joke, Harry,” she snapped,  _ why say that, what are you doing woman!  _ A small voice inside her head screamed.  _ This is all you’ve ever wanted him to say!  _ She tried to pull her hand out of his grip, wanting to put some space between them. As much as she liked what he was saying, as much as she had always wanted to hear it, technically she still had a boyfriend and she was afraid of what she might say, or do if he carried on and she was that close. 

“It’s not a joke.” His eyes moved to the floor and he dropped her hand, he looked crestfallen. “I mean it, Hermione, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. It’s why I get so worked up about how you let Raphael treat you. I want you to be happy, I want you to be with me. He treats you like crap and I hate it. Every time you turn up here in tears after another fight I just want to go to his and curse him… or punch his lights out at least that way I’m not breaking the law.” His eyes met hers, she could see the tears swimming in them, as he sagged down into the sofa. “Please believe me?” He asked, looking and sounding utterly deflated. 

“I do,” she sank down onto her knees in front of him, taking his hands. “I need to talk to Raphe, I think things have been over for a while, you could see it, I didn’t want to.” She tried to smile at him. “Let me do this properly. Break up with him, mourn that loss and then we can look to a different future. One where we are hopefully both happy.” 

“Okay,” he said, a small smile flashing across his face. “I can work with that. You know I really think we were meant to meet on that first day, I think we were meant to be together.” 


End file.
